


eat more protein

by MapleAppleBittle



Series: Spierfeld week [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Check please au, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleAppleBittle/pseuds/MapleAppleBittle
Summary: “Hi everybody.” I wave to the camera, smiling, though I know it’s awkward.  “You might notice that I’m no longer filming at my usual location. That’s because-,” I pause for dramatic effect,“I’m finally at my freshman dorm at Samwell University.”On Simon's second day at Samwell University, he meets Bram Greenfeld and everything changes.Day one of Spierfeld week: alternate first meeting.





	eat more protein

“Hi everybody.” I wave to the camera, smiling, though I know it’s awkward.  “You might notice that I’m no longer filming at my usual location. That’s because-,” I pause for dramatic effect,“I’m finally at my freshman dorm at Samwell University.”

I stop for a second and take it all in. I’ve finally made it. I’m at one of the most LGBTQ-friendly universities in the country. No more Martin Addison, taking pictures of me kissing a cute boy at a party to blackmail me and ruin my life. No more Aaron and Spencer, taking every fucking chance they can to humiliate me and Ethan, the only other gay kid in my entire school. 

On the other hand, there are no more early morning breakfasts with Nora. No more weird jokes or helping Dad with anything remotely resembling technology. No more iced coffees with Nick, Abby, and Leah.

“Anyways.” I notice I’ve been quiet too long, but whatever. I’ll edit the silence out later. “I’m here because many of Samwell’s athletic teams start out pre-season very, very soon.” I stop again, suddenly feeling somewhat nervous about what I’m going to say next. “First skate is tomorrow, and...to be honest, I’m a little nervous.”

A little is a massive understatement. I’m terrified. Sure, I played hockey on my school’s team, as well as a little bit on my local rec team. But this is an NCAA Division I school, and I’m just a little fish in a big pond.  

“I mean…” I take a deep breath. “I’m sure it’ll be fine, but...hockey is a notoriously homophobic sport. And I have no plans on ever going back into the closet. Nope. Not happening.” I could go back in the closet, but I don’t want to. I remember how helpless I felt the last time when my coming out was taken out of my hands, and I will not allow that to happen again. Even if it means my teammates hate me.

“But anyways, I should get going,” I say. “It’s just about dinner time, and I promised my family I wouldn’t burn down the dorms trying to cook in the student kitchens, so I need to make it to the dining hall before all the good stuff is gone. If you liked this video, and you haven’t already, leave a like and subscribe to my channel for more. Bye!” 

I manage to make it through the night without having a panic attack, and by the time morning skate rolls around, I’m actually feeling somewhat confident with myself, though I’m sure that will change again soon. 

The practice itself goes okay. I’m a little more sore than normal since I haven’t quite been keeping up with my conditioning like I was supposed to, but that’s something that will just have to get better with time.  

My teammates seem pretty cool, too. I don’t think any of them will have a problem with me, but it isn’t like I showed up to practice wearing a speedo and using a pride flag as a cape or anything. I think I could even see myself becoming close friends with a few of them, and that’s a good feeling. 

First, there’s Richard Greene, but all of the guys call him Dicky for some reason. I almost feel a little bad for the guy and his unfortunate nickname. He’s a sophomore, and one of the Alternate Captains, so I’m guessing he’s probably actually pretty good when he’s actually focused. He seems really goofy though, and he went around hugging all the freshman, so I think I like him so far. 

Then, there’s Dicky’s best friend, Adam Marsh, and we call him Marshy. He’s also a sophomore, and apparently, he’s super smart and actually in the honors program, which is super cool.  He’s also pretty nice as well.

After that, there’s Garrett Laughlin, who I actually know from hockey camp a few years ago. He also greets me with a hug and a smile, and I’m glad there’s someone on the team I actually know. He’s a junior, and the other alternate captain, which doesn’t surprise me. 

Finally, there’s the team captain, Bram Greenfeld, who is actually the cutest guy I’ve ever seen and this is going to be a problem. Normally, I’ve never really been attracted to hockey guys, after spending so much time in locker rooms with them. They sweat, they stink, and they mostly spend time making fart jokes or talking about boobs. But something inside of me screams that Bram, with his soft brown eyes and well defined...assets, is going to be different, and that terrifies me. During practice, I don’t think I’m able to say more than two words to him without freezing, and that’s just classic fucking Simon.

After practice, it’s time for team breakfast. We all walk to the dining hall together, and I politely pretend to listen as Dicky and Marshy tell me a story about something that happened at a party last year. I almost feel bad for not listening, but it’s early, and my brain is still not ready to function. 

I pile my plate high with french toast, lots of scrambled eggs, and bacon. Plenty of protein. It isn’t until I’m walking back to the table that I manage to almost thoroughly embarrass myself in front of everyone.

I trip over my own two feet, and just barely manage to feel blind panic when somebody grabs my elbow and practically saves my life. I look up and almost immediately want to die of embarrassment. It’s Cute Bram Greenfeld. 

“You okay, Simon?” He asks and his smile is so sweet it makes me want to melt into a puddle. Damn my gay-ass heart. 

“Yeah, I’m f-fine,” I say. My heart is beating fast. 

“Good.” He replies and looks down at my plate. “Might wanna eat more protein, yeah?” He says with a smirk, and walks away, leaving me to try not to stare at his glorious butt.

Yeah, I’m fucked.


End file.
